Pizza and Some Other Things
by mistakesinmagic
Summary: Callie thinks she's going to be alone all night. Little does she know that Arizona is going to show up and fulfill an earlier promise. Set when Calzona was dating and Callie was living with Cristina. Based off of a CalzonaTFLN Tumblr post. Rated M for sexual and adult content.


**Hi guys! I'm so, so unbelievably sorry I hadn't written anything in so long. I've been working on my novel and spending time with my girlfriend (I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND) and doing a whole bunch of crazy stuff. But I felt like I owed you all one last thing before I go to school and wither away to nothing, so I wrote this! It's just a one-shot that's all lovey dovey smut. Inspired by this tumblr post: image/60017867454. Enjoy, bbys! :)**

8:28.

8:29.

8:30.

Callie sighed, letting her head flop back against the back edge of the couch. It was Friday night and she was alone, sitting on the couch in her apartment watching TV all by herself. The channel was currently tuned to Desperate Housewives, but Callie was barely paying attention anymore. She just sat there, staring up at the ceiling and wishing she had something more interesting to do.

Cristina was at work, not surprisingly. She had conned the chief into giving her crazy long shifts so she could stay true to her workaholic tendencies. Normally, if she had been home, she and Callie would've either been getting drunk, going over medical stuff for work, or out seeing a movie or something. She could technically do all of those things alone, but they weren't as fun that way.

She couldn't hang out with Arizona, either. Her girlfriend was also at work, right in the middle of a surgery on a little girl with a heart defect that she'd said was probably going to take around seven hours. That left almost three hours to go, and Callie figured that Arizona would be too tired afterwards to do anything. She might come over, but one or both of them would fall instantly asleep and that would be it for the night.

It seemed like Callie was the only one _not_ working that night. She had been let out around 5:30, and come home to what was supposed to be a night of relaxation. But three hours later, all it had turned out to be was a night of boredom. An empty beer bottle sat on the coffee table in front of her, next to a half-full one and an almost-empty bowl of pretzels. Callie was hungry for more, but there weren't many snacks in the house and she was too lazy to make anything that would involve a lot of effort. So there she sat, staring out into space on the couch all alone.

Until the doorbell rang, that was. Callie jolted, almost hitting her foot on the coffee table as she jumped up out of her zoned out state. She climbed off the couch and made her way over to the door of the apartment. Opening it, she revealed a sleepy yet happy looking Arizona. She had an excited smile on her face, as well as a pizza box in her hands and her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Hey there," the blonde cooed, strutting into Callie's apartment after her girlfriend had moved out of the way for her. Callie shut the door behind Arizona before turning to face the other woman so she could let her speak again. "Remember that text I sent you last week?"

"Which text?" Callie asked, scrambling as gracefully as she could to pick up the empty beer bottle on the coffee table and going into the kitchen area to throw it out. She couldn't have trash laying around while Arizona was over, even if they knew each other well enough by now to be lazy and comfortable around each other. "You send me texts every day, babe. You have to be more specific."

"The one about the pizza," Arizona replied, waving the box she was carrying around for emphasis. She threw her purse down on top of the countertop, her pink lips curving into a smug smirk. "I sent it to you while you were at work and I was eating lunch… Remember?"

Callie wracked her brain to remember what Arizona was talking about, and then it hit her. She recalled very clearly which text her girlfriend was referring to. She had texted it to her a few days ago, while Callie was between surgeries and Arizona was sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. Callie had almost stopped walking when she received it, for it said:

_'I feel like words won't express my appreciation properly so at some point I'm just going to bring you pizza…and then go down on you for an hour. Fair?'_

"I-I remember," Callie choked out, making it very obvious to Arizona that she had discovered what she was talking about. She ran a hand through her thick dark hair, running her tongue over her suddenly dry lips as she gazed at her girlfriend expectantly.

"Good." Arizona grinned, setting the pizza box down on top of the counter next to her purse. She opened it up and took out a slice. Leaning against the counter, she took a large bite off of the end of the gooey triangle while she watched her wife with wide blue eyes. "Well, I finished my surgery early, so I'm here to do just that."

"Oh, is that right?" Callie questioned, reaching for a piece of pizza herself as she continued to gaze at Arizona with curiosity. What a surprise it was to have her here and done with work early, nonetheless suggesting such a thrilling idea. Then again, Callie and Arizona had burst through the front door of the apartment many times, even when Cristina was home, attached at the lips and on a heated trail towards Callie's bedroom. But any time they had an opportunity to get intimate, Callie still got excited. Being with Arizona was like being with no one else she had been with before. It was amazing, enchanting, and wonderful, all wrapped up into one. Callie loved Arizona, with all of her heart. She couldn't believe she'd been blessed with such an incredible woman.

"That's right." Arizona winked at Callie as she bit off the third piece of her piece of pizza. The slice was halfway gone by now, and Callie was hoping as hard as she could that one slice would be all Arizona would eat for then. She was practically vibrating with anticipation of what she knew was to come. Her wife spoke again once she finished chewing, clarifying what Callie was thinking, running her fingers through her blonde waves as slowly as a person possibly could. "And I plan on doing that second part once we finish our slices, so please don't make me wait."

Callie gulped down her pizza, taking huge bites and practically swallowing each one whole. She couldn't help but smile widely as Arizona watched her, taking little bites out of her slice that managed to be seductive, even though all she was doing was eating a greasy combination of cheese, bread, and tomato sauce.

"All done!" Arizona announced a few moments later, tossing her discarded crust back into the box. Arizona didn't like pizza crust, which Callie had always found bizarre, but now she couldn't thank her girlfriend more for it. She just wanted to finish eating and get to business as soon as possible. "Ready, gorgeous?"

"Am I," Callie muttered, tossing her half-eaten crust aside as well. Normally she would've eaten it, but she obviously didn't want to make Arizona wait at all. Her girlfriend had specifically told her not to, and who knows what she would've done if Callie hadn't listened? "Are you going to do it here…? Or?"

"Of course not," Arizona giggled, reaching out and grabbing Callie's hand. She dragged her girlfriend away from the counter and towards the back of the apartment, where Callie's bedroom was. "We're going to your room. You know that's my favorite place to make you come. Plus, it's a lot more comfortable."

Callie shivered at the sound of Arizona's words, eagerly letting herself be led through her bedroom door and into the middle of the room. Arizona let go of her hand in order to go shut the bedroom door, probably in case Cristina were to come home. Although it had happened before, Arizona knew Callie didn't like to be walked in on. For Arizona, there was a certain excitement that came with knowing someone could catch them any minute, but she wanted to make sure her girlfriend was okay with what they were doing, of course.

"I thought your favorite place to make me come was on top of the washing machine?" Callie smirked as Arizona returned to her, gently pushing on the brunette's shoulders in order to get the brunette to lie down on the bed. Callie complied, sinking down on the mattress on her back before crab-walking backwards until her head was level with the pillows at the head of the bed.

"That's my favorite place when we can get there." Arizona crawled on top of Callie, her sweatpant-clad legs straddling her girlfriend's waist. She lowered her head, latching her lips onto the side of Callie's neck as she began to kiss the soft tan skin found there. "But since it's late and we'd have to go all the way down to the basement of the apartment building, I'd rather do you here."

"Not a problem with me," Callie murmured, just before Arizona pressed her lips against her girlfriend's. Callie clung to her immediately, tangling her fingers in silky blonde hair. Arizona was already toying with Callie's top as they kissed, peeling up the grey sweatshirt to reveal heated flesh. Arizona ran her hands over it, causing Callie to gasp into her mouth with the simple pleasure of being touched for the first time that evening.

Callie was already so aroused, she had been aroused since Arizona mentioned the texts and started munching on her pizza seductively. Now she was even more turned on as her girlfriend's lips slid against her own, her hands venturing under her sweatshirt and cupping large breasts. Arizona kneaded Callie's chest, biting down on the Latina's bottom lip as she felt Callie's nipples become erect and roll against her pale palms.

"God, you are so beautiful," Arizona whispered, pulling away from the kiss in order to grab the edge of Callie's sweatshirt and pull it up over her head. She tossed the now abandoned item aside before removing her own top, a plain light blue t-shirt. She took off the tan bra beneath it as well, throwing them off the bed before leaning in to kiss Callie once more.

Callie moaned as Arizona's breasts rubbed against her own, arching her back so she could get even more of the delicious friction. She ran her hands down Arizona's back, reveling in the bumps of her spine and the smooth skin covering her gorgeous body. When she reached the blonde's shorts, she pushed on their waistline, getting them as far down Arizona's legs as she could with the other woman still on top of her.

"You should look at yourself." Callie grinned when Arizona sat up on top of her, yanking her shorts off and pushing them off the edge of the mattress. She toyed with the white tie on Callie's sweatpants, contemplating on pulling it loose as if it were the hardest decision in the world. Callie knew she was teasing her, and she let it happen, knowing what was to come would be even better if she did. "I mean, you're a babe, Arizona. That blonde hair, those blue eyes, that stunning body. I have one sexy girlfriend."

Callie's complements won Arizona over and she pulled the knot in the tie loose before wrapping her fingers around the waistband of Callie's pants and pulling them off of her legs. That left both women in just their underwear, Arizona's a pink lace pair and Callie's a pair of Wonder Woman boxer shorts.

"C'mere," Callie groaned, grabbing Arizona by the back of the neck and pulling her down for a heated kiss. She stuck her tongue into the blonde's mouth immediately, hands moving to cup her little ass. Arizona let out a surprised squeak as Callie squeezed her backside, but then repositioned her hips, beginning to grind her crotch against her girlfriend's as revenge.

"Shit," Arizona mumbled into the kiss, her hands once again palming Callie's ample breasts. She squeezed and kneaded one of them, her other hand toying with the brunette's darkened nipple. Callie was writhing beneath her, her hands still tangled in Arizona's hair and her lips furiously clinging to the other woman's. "Shit, I can feel how wet you are through your boxers. Is this all for me?"

"Of course it is, mi amor," Callie gasped, her chest rising rapidly as Arizona's lips left hers and she inhaled. Arizona began to kiss down her body, staring at her neck before traveling to her collarbone, and then her chest. Her mouth latched onto one of Callie's nipples, sucking it eagerly as she twisted and pulled on the other one with her fingers. Callie moaned, her back arching once more from the attention that Arizona was giving her.

After a few more minutes of playing with Callie's breasts, Arizona's mouth continued its journey southward, kissing over her soft stomach and around her belly button. She stopped just above the waistband of her girlfriend's underwear, nipping gently at the tan flesh found there.

"Arizona," Callie whimpered, her thighs twitching with excitement and anticipation. Arizona placed a kiss on each one of them, letting her lips linger there for a moment before sitting up and letting her eyes connect with the other girl's. She curled her fingers around the top of her boxers, pulling them down her legs and then tossing them aside.

"Be patient, darling," Arizona cooed, lowering her lips to Callie's inner thighs. She kissed and bit at her girlfriend's skin before soothing the rough motions with gentle licks. Once she was sure Callie had had enough, as she was squirming impatiently on the bed, Arizona moved higher, pausing right above the Latina's heated center. "Mm, do I love eating you out. You taste even better than the pizza."

And with those last words, Arizona lowered her mouth onto her waiting girlfriend. She ran her tongue between the other woman's slick folds, making Callie chirp and tremble even more. The Latina's legs moved to wrap around Arizona's torso, holding her in position as she continued her assault on Callie's core. She lapped at Callie's slit before unexpectedly wrapping her lips around the throbbing, pink bundle of nerves in front of her.

"Oh!" Callie gasped, her hips bucking involuntarily as a sharp jolt of pleasure shot through her. She began to groan repeatedly as Arizona sucked on her clit, Callie's hips jerking against her girlfriend's face as the pleasure flowed through her. Arizona suckled her clit as hard as she could, biting down on it gently every once in a while, for she knew how much the other woman liked that.

Suddenly, Arizona removed her mouth from Callie's clit, making her girlfriend whine at the lost of contact. But she immediately jammed her tongue into the other woman, causing her hips to buck once more in surprise and pleasure. Arizona pumped her tongue out of Callie, moaning against her every time the other woman's walls clenched around her strong muscle. Callie was whimpering above her, her hands grasping Arizona's hair and her eyes squeezed shut in bliss.

Callie was close, Arizona could tell. She was letting out strangled moans as Arizona ate her, yanking on her girlfriend's hair and biting down on her bottom lip so hard Arizona thought she was going to start bleeding. Arizona was helpless herself, the intense throbbing between her legs getting too hard to handle. There was nothing that turned her on more than tasting Callie on her tongue and seeing what it did to her.

So she reached a hand down between her legs, spreading herself and then circling her clit with two fingers. The other hand came up between Callie's legs, rubbing her clit with a steady rhythm as she continued to push her tongue in and out of her. Callie was becoming more unraveled by the second, her breaths becoming shorter and heavier and her hips bucking faster. Arizona sped up her pace, going as fast as she possibly could on both herself and her girlfriend.

Callie screamed as she came, her muscles clenching and tightening around Arizona's tongue tightly. It sparked Arizona's orgasm, and she bucked and writhed beneath her, her blue eyes screwed shut with pleasure. She continued to circle both her girlfriend's clit and her own as they rode out their highs, bringing the two women down from their pleasure.

Arizona let out a soft groan, pulling her tongue out of Callie once she had collapsed onto the mattress. She crawled up her girlfriend's sweaty, heaving body before slumping on top of her with a sigh. She buried her face in Callie's neck, panting as she tried to regain her breath again.

"That was incredible," Callie murmured once she could talk, gently running her fingers down Arizona's spine. The blonde moved to look up at her, her blue eyes droopy and tired and her mouth pursed in a tiny bow. Callie smiled, leaning down to press a little kiss to Arizona's cheek. "You make me feel incredible, Arizona. I love you to no end."

Arizona chuckled, laying her head down on Callie's chest wearily. She could feel the other woman's heartbeat beneath her and she sighed contentedly, reaching down so she could pull the blankets around them. "I love you so much," she whispered against her girlfriend's soft skin. "This night, it reminds me of our first time, Callie. When I brought you pizza. That's what I was trying to recreate."

"You did a fantastic job, sweetie." Callie smiled, combing her fingers through Arizona's hair and curling up against the other woman even more. Arizona sighed, closing her eyes and wrapping a limp arm around Callie's waist. "You know, on the night of our first time, I knew I loved you for the first time, too."


End file.
